The Vampire Diaries: Stefan & Klaus Escape Delena
by ViolentSoul5
Summary: Stefan and Klaus have a flight to catch, but will Damon and Elena stop them?


Klaus and Stefan are at the airport getting ready to get on a flight. So at the same time Damon and Elena ask Bonnie to do like a locator spell to find them. So they find out Stefan and Klaus are at the airport. Then Damon and Elena drive to the airport and run inside and start searching the airport for them. Damon compels the security dude to let him through security and then Elena and Damon begin looking. As the walk, they spot Stefan and Klaus so what they do is walk a little faster and Klaus and Stefan walk a little faster and both pairing keep increasing their speed until both couples are full blow running. (Now this would be quite a sight to see, seeing 3 vampires, not speeding around like you'd expect, but regularly running. Reason they couldn't speed away, they were in a crowded airport.) Klaus looked up at the signs as he was running with Stefan, realizing they had reached their gate. He had to think quickly or else he would lose Stefan. Klaus ran back to Damon and Elena, blocked their path, and crossed his arms. "Going somewhere?" He asked annoyed. "Obviously to get Stefan, where is he? Tell us or Damon with pick a fight with you." Elena said cajoling Klaus. Klaus chuckled to himself and pointed at Damon. "You honestly think you're stupid Salvatore could beat me in a fight?" "I know I could." Damon spoke smirking. Klaus rolled his eyes annoyed and turned to make sure Stefan had vanished as he told him to. Klaus turned back to them. "Good luck finding him sweethearts. I'm done conversing with you two. I've got a plane to catch." Klaus mocked as he turned on his heels, and started heading toward his gate. Elena's face flushed. "Now what? You can't exactly pick a fight with him in a crowded airport." Damon looked at Klaus sitting in a chair in his gate, legs crossed, typing something into his phone. "I don't have a problem with it." Damon cracked his knuckles and furiously began walking to Klaus. Elena pulled Damon's arm. "Calm down. You know for a fact that fighting him in this airport could harm lots of people." Damon broke Elena's grip. "I. Don't. Care." Damon again furiously started off for Klaus. Elena stood there worried. Suddenly, she sparked an idea. Elena ran as fast as she could toward Klaus, pushing Damon as she passed him. Luckily, she reached Klaus first. "Klaus!" Elena screamed panting. Klaus looked up from what he was doing on his phone, uncrossed his legs, and grabbed the arms of the panting Elena. "Take a few deep breathes. Then, I'll answer you." Elena took a few deep breathes. "Good." Klaus let go of Elena slowly. "Now what's wrong?" "Damon is coming over here to fight you." "Oh." Klaus said careless and picked his phone back up, crossed his legs, and patted the seat next to him, ushering Elena to sit. Elena sat down. Klaus kept his eyes on his phone as he spoke, "And what do you want me to do about it?" Elena thought for a second. "Just make sure he doesn't-" Elena's sentence was cut off. Damon was standing there enraged. "Did you compel Elena to sit with you? Is she your little minion now?" Klaus and Elena looked at each other and began laughing. "You are kidding me right?" Klaus said as he continued laughing, putting him phone away. Damon's face shown a confused, hurt, expression. "I thought he might have compelled you..." Damon turned away and began walking in the direction out of the airport. Elena stopped laughing and felt a sudden strong sense of guilt. She looked down. Klaus wrung his hands and turned to Elena. "Go follow your boy." Elena looked to see Damon walking with his head down out of the airport. "Have a safe flight." Klaus nodded. "And thank you." Klaus again nodded. Elena ran as fast as she could to catch up to Damon. Klaus watched her until she disappeared into the crowd. Klaus cocked a smile as he texted Stefan: There gone, you can come back now. Stefan received the text and walked out of the bathroom back to his gate and sat in the seat next to Klaus. The announcer for their gate announced their plane will begin boarding. Klaus grabbed his carry on and ushered Stefan to do the same. Klaus smiled satisfied. They would never find them in England.


End file.
